Noche de juegos
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: El resultado de un par de casualidades termina haciendo que Light y L jueguen un juego (si, bastante redundante).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con un nuevo fic. A veces me sorprende lo que puedo llegar a inventar cuando termino una prueba rápido.**

**-A mí me sorprende que tengas tanto tiempo libre en época de pruebas- me dice Lis.**

**Igual, esta historia fue escrita con sueño, por lo que si no tiene mucho sentido, échenle la culpa a las pruebas de fin de año.**

**-Sui-chan, no exageres- me pide Roy.**

**Bueno, ¡Que empiece la historia!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus grandiosamente creativos creadores. Si yo lo hubiera creado, nadie hubiera muerto y Misa no existiría (o sería más inteligente).**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Noche de juegos.**

L miraba la habitación oscura. Era una de las pocas noches en las que cumplía el capricho al menor e iban a la habitación para dormir (o, en el caso del detective, seguir investigando el caso).

Pero claro, L no esperaba que la batería de su computadora muriera.

Solo había pasado media hora desde que la batería murió, pero para el pelinegro ya había pasado una eternidad. Se debatía internamente en qué hacer en una situación así. Y, entonces, recordó que al lado suyo estaba cierto castaño con el que podía hablar.

- Light-kun- lo llamo, pero solo hubo silencio de parte del otro-. Light-kun- más silencio-. Light-kun, ¿estás despierto?- pregunto zarandeándolo un poco. Light frunció el ceño ante la interrupción del sueño.

- No, duérmete de una vez Ryuzaki- respondió, tratando de dormir de nuevo.

- Quiero jugar un juego- dijo el detective.

- Jugaremos mañana- contesto Light, tratando de ignorar al mayor.

- Si no jugamos ahora, las posibilidades de que seas Kira aumentaran un 10%- amenazo L.

- ¿Qué juego?- pregunto el joven sentándose en la cama, irritado. El ojeroso sonrió ante su éxito.

- Al juego de las preguntas y respuestas. Tenemos que responder con completa sinceridad- respondió L. Light se limitó a asentir-. Yo empezare- anunció y, después de pensarlo unos segundos, pregunto-. ¿Eres Kira?

- No- respondió el menor-. Mi turno, ¿Por qué sigo encadenado a ti?

- Porque existe la probabilidad de que, si te libero, te contactes con Kira- respondió.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó Light, resistiendo el impulso golpear al pelinegro.

- Tal vez- dijo-. Ahora es mi turno- miro unos segundos al castaño para después preguntar-. ¿Alguna vez diste tú primer beso?

- ¡Claro que sí!- respondió sonrojado. Sabía que su primer beso había sido con Misa, pero no recordaba el por qué, pero supuso que era algo normal cuando dos personas están de novios, ¿o no?

L lo miro, esperando más detalles, pero Light no agrego nada más.

- Y vos, ¿ya diste tú primer beso?- pregunto con curiosidad mal disimulada, que el pelinegro noto.

- Si- respondió simplemente, ganándose la mirada incrédula de parte de su compañero de habitación.

O sea, era L, el gran detective que dedicaba cada segundo de su vida entera a resolver crímenes, lo menor que podía hacer era dudar.

- Demuéstralo- pidió, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras.

- ¿Cómo lo demuestro, Light-kun?- pregunto el ojeroso con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Light supo que, en ese momento, la respuesta que daría podría cambiar para siempre su vida, por eso decidió callado un poco más.

L, sin embargo, no espero ni un segundo más para abalanzarse sobre el castaño y besarle en la boca.

El beso no era nada de lo que Light esperaba. Él esperaba un tacto inexperto, pero era todo lo contrario. Dominante, experto y cautivador eran las únicas palabras que se le ocurrían mientras el mayor se abría paso en su boca.

En cuanto se quedaron sin aire se separaron, solo para después empezar otro beso más apasionado. Siguieron así hasta que se sintieron cansados, separándose todo lo que podían en la cama.

- Eso... estuvo bien Ryuzaki- dijo Light mirando hacia otro lado para que el detective no viera su sonrojo.

- Light-kun...- lo llamo L. El menor lo miro con cansancio-... Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo- concluyo sonriendo.

Y con esa frase, L aprendió la ventaja de estar aburrido y que la batería de su computadora muriera.

Y Light aprendió que los juegos que el mayor proponía podían terminar de forma muy interesante.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este sería el fic. La verdad, quería ver si se me ocurría una escena lemon para el final, pero no se me ocurrió nada.**

**- Eres muy infantil para pensar en esas cosas- me dice Lis.**

**Bueno, ya saben qué hacer. Si la historia les gusto, dejen un reviews. Si no les gusto, también dejen uno. No lo olviden, tanto las buenas como las malas críticas son bien recibidas por los autores.**

** Hasta la próxima gran aventura :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con una nueva actualización. Ya sé, a la mayoría le sorprenderá que este fic tenga una continuación...**

**- No, creo que no- me dice Lis.**

**... pero, por pedido de leafa14, decidí continuarlo, aunque sea con un solo capítulo.**

** ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus grandiosamente creativos creadores. Si yo lo hubiera creado, nadie hubiera muerto y Misa no existiría (o sería más inteligente).**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Noche de juegos**

**Pocky's Game.**

Bien, en este momento Light debía respirar profunda y calmadamente. De verdad, como maldecía a Matsuda.

Se preguntaran que es lo que pasa. Verán, después de la primera noche, los días en que L cumplía el capricho del sueño al menor se habían incrementado, aunque en verdad no durmieran de verdad.

El punto es que, como tradición antes de irse a dormir, los dos detectives jugaban algún juego.

Y, como si supiera lo que hacen en las noches, Matsuda no tuvo mejor idea que regalarle una caja de pocky's al pelinegro. Creo que el lector ya podrá adivinar cuál iba a ser el juego de esa noche.

Ahora la cosa era que, por más que Light intentara comer del pocky, antes de llegar a unir sus labios, siempre mordía el maldito dulce.

No es que no quisiera besarse con el mayor, claro que no, el problema era otro, uno que no le podía decir a L.

- Light-kun... ¿estas molesto por alguna razón?- pregunto con un tono de indiferencia total (o sea, el que utiliza siempre).

- Claro que no Ryuzaki- respondió el castaño irritado, en parte con el mismo y en parte con el dulce.

- ¿Entonces?...- pregunto esperando una respuesta razonable por parte del castaño.

- Es que...- trago saliva, lo que iba a decir no era nada fácil, ni siquiera sabía si tenía que decirlo. Pero, por la mirada que L le dirigía, sabía que tenía que decirlo-... a mí... no me gusta el chocolate- ya lo había dicho, ahora solo tenía que esperar la respuesta del amante de los dulces, L.

¿Y cuál fue la respuesta del gran detective?

Simplemente agarrar un pocky, ponérselo en la boca, tomar a Light por detrás de la cabeza y obligarlo a comer del dulce. Claro que, él comió lo suficiente para que el castaño no tuviera que comer del lado con chocolate, así poder lograr el ansiado beso.

Se separaron casi instantáneamente, ya que el pelinegro tenía sabor a cacao en la boca y eso disgustaba al menor.

- Me hubieras dicho que ese era el problema- comento L viendo a su somnolienta pareja-. Buenas noches- fue lo último que oyó Light antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo (maldito, siempre dejas que todos caigan en tus brazos menos yo ¬¬).

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

En la central de investigación cada quien se encargaba de su propia parte de la investigación para atrapar a Kira. Eso claro, antes de enterarse de la hora que era.

Casi todos decidieron que era mejor irse a sus respectivas casas, incluyendo Matsuda. Pero, antes de que este se fuera, L le dijo algo sumamente importante.

- Me gustan más los pocky's de frutilla- oh, bueno, tal vez no tan importante, pero para Matsuda y Light era información sumamente importante.

Y así, Light comprendió que L podía ser considerado a veces, casi nunca, pero que el detalle que hiciera sería grande a la vez que pequeño.

Y Matsuda aprendió que, antes de hacerle un regalo al pelinegro, debía asegurarse de que fuera de su gusto.

**¿Fin?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y esta sería la continuación. Si, ya se, muy corto y todo eso, pero nunca prometí hacerlo largo (además de que mi cabeza no da para tanto en la madrugada). Sobre si va a ver más capítulos, eso se lo dejo a ustedes, con la simple condición de no pedir Lemon, ¡de verdad no sirvo para eso!**

**- Inocentona- me dicen Lis y Roy, no les presten atención.**

** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (a pesar de ser tan corto). Si les gusto, les ruego que dejen un reviews con quejas, sugeren****cias o felicitaciones (aunque no si lo último es muy posible).**

** Hasta la próxima :3.**


End file.
